When TMI characters are drunk
by SebastianJonathan18
Summary: Book #1 in my drunk fandom characters series! This is a bunch of stupid little oneshots where different characters of TMI are drunk! They probably won't be any good, but whatever. Lol The rating is T for language.. And the pic is a little comic strip from City of Heavenly Fire where Simon drinks alcoholic blood and gets drunk... you know the scene I'm talking about XD


When characters of the Mortal Instruments are drunk

 **So… I have a new series in mind: the characters of multiple fandoms drunk. Yeah… my brain spurts out random ideas.. so first fandom: The Mortal Instruments!**

 **The characters I am doing (In no particular order):**

 **Clary**

 **Jace**

 **Alec**

 **Simon**

 **Izzy**

 **Magnus**

 **Sebastian**

 **Valentine**

 **Jocelyn**

 **Luke**

 **Jordan**

 **Maia**

 **Raphael**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI (if I did, then Clary would've found a way to save Jonathan before he finally died. Lol)**

 **Also, beware for majorly OCC characters XD**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1 Clary**

"Clary! Come to Magnus' party with us!" I looked up from my drawing of Jace and Alec fighting together that I was working on and watched as Isabelle came into the room wearing a black, formfitting, off-the-shoulder dress, black 7-inch strappy heels, and a black lace choker. Her electrum whip was wound around her wrist like normal and her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun.

I pondered over her invitation for a moment before agreeing. "Alright. When is it?" I ask, setting my sketch book down on the table. "In two hours, so get ready! I'll do your hair and make-up." She offered after picking out an outfit for me.

I nodded and took the clothes with me into the bathroom. After taking a shower, I slipped on the clothes she picked out for me: black sheer shirt over a black tank top, with a beige sequined collar tucked into a dark re, skirt with a thin black belt. I slipped on her black boots that normally went with my Shadowhunter gear and stepped out of the bathroom. "How's this?" I twirled for Izzy.

I sat down after she got a mark of approval and waited patiently for the other girl to do my hair. Izzy curled my hair into tamable curls and French-braided one side into a half-pony. The rest of my hair fell down my back in elegant curls, with a few strands framing my face.

"Now, onto make-up!" She put simple make-up on me and was finished. I smiled at myself in the mirror. "Wow! Thanks, Iz!" I hugged her carefully. "You're welcome, now let's go meet the boys." I nodded and, grabbing my silver clutch, followed her out to the front door of the Institute.

Jace was silent when we appeared, his golden eyes moving up and down my body. "What do you think of my masterpiece?" Izzy asked. "Gorgeous…" Jace said and I blushed lightly. "Ok, can we go now?" I said, trying to force the attention off of me. "I'm sure Magnus wouldn't want us to be late, yeah?" I hurried out the door, ignoring everyone's silent laughter.

We finally got to Magnus' house and I knocked. A few secondslater. The warlock opened the door with a huge smile. "Oh, My favorite Shadowhunters! Welcome, welcome!" he ushered us inside and took our coats. "Well, the party's just started, so you all have fun. I need to make sure everyone is behaving themselves. Please don't kill my guests." He said happily. I laughed. "We won't." I assured him. "Good." Magnus left to check up on his guests and Izzy dragged Simon off to dance. "Stay away from the fearie drinks, Simon!" I called after them and received a "yeah, yeah, I know!".

Laughing I went to the drink bar and ordered a strong one, Jace following and ordering a simple soda. "You sure you want to drink that, Clary?" he asked. "Yeah. I feel the need to de-stress and all. Chasing after Sebastian is very tiring and stressful." He nodded in understanding. "Alright… just don't drink too much." I nod and finish my drink, noticing him leave to go talk to Alec and Magnus,

XXXxxxxXXX

I chug down my fourth drink and ask for another one, drunk as can be. The bartender gives me a look and says that I've had enough. I pouted and glared at him. "Aww! No faiiir!" I whined. "Sorry, miss." He said, turning away to serve someone else.

I huff and look around. I see Jace and Izzy dancing with Simon just standing there, totally out of it. Magnus and Alec are making out by the stairs, and… I pause as I see Sebastian and Amatis watching Jace with amused looks. I huff again as I realize that I'd have to go by them to get to Jace. I shrug and decide to just do it. I pass them but stop at Amatis' "Hello, Clarissa." I look at them and frown. "You ain't s'possed to be here, so go 'way. I don't like you." I cross my arms and turn away. "Are you drunk, Clarissa?" Sebastian asks, sounding slightly disappointed. "Nooo…" I pause as he stares at me. "Maybe… why d'you care?" "Because I do." I huff for a third time. "I hafta go get Jace…" I point at Jace and a girl who's trying to steal him away. "That girl… is being bad. I don' like her." I walk away from Sebastian and Amatis and got to Jace. "Jaceyyy! Are you cheating on meee?" I ask with a small pout.

"No, Clary, I'm not. She's trying to force herself on me." He answered. "Good, because then I'd hafta punch the bitch." I thought that was funny, so I laughed. Though it seemed as though that wasn't a good idea because the girl punched me, hard, sending me flying all the way into the wall beside Sebastian. "I am not a bitch!" The girl growled.

I laid on the floor and blinked up at her. "Yes you are! Sebby, tell her she's a bitch.' I looked up at him with a pouty face. He laughed and glared at the girl as Amatis helped me up. Once she let go, I swayed into Sebastian who caught me and held onto me. "You are a bitch." He said. I giggled and patted his head. "Good boy!"

He winked at me as Jace finally came. "Sebastian! Let her go!" he ordered with a nasty glare. "Why? She fell into me." Jace growled.

The girl was just staring at us, face growing redder by the second. "If I'm a bitch, then you are a whore." She finally snapped.

I froze, and in my drunken state, burst into tears. "I-I'm Not!" I cried. Jace glared at the girl angrily. "No, she's not. If anyone here is a whore, it's you." He said coldly, pulling me into him, rubbing my back.

"For once I agree with you, Jace." Sebastian said, cracking his knuckles. "Insult my sister one more time." The girl scoffed. "Ok. She's a slut." She smirked.

"Hey, hey. Do you know who he is?" I ask quietly. She looks at me with confusion. "That's my big brother. Sebastian Morgenstern, stupid. He's gonna murder you!" I giggled again.

"THERE WILL BE NO MURDERING IN MY HOUSE!" Magnus yelled, showing up with Alec.

I looked at him. "But… she called me a whore and a slut and threw me across the room." I said, slurring my words. "Yes, I know." Magnus said. "That is why, Veronica Wray, you are now banished from my house. You are no longer allowed to attend any of my parties."

"But… why?" Veronica whined, trying to cling onto his arm. He shoved her away. "Because, that girl, Clary, is like family to me. I have seen her grow up from a baby to now. And you never hurt or disrespect my family."

Alec put his hand on Magnus' shoulder. "Yes. Clary is no whore, slut or bitch. I may not have liked her at first, but now she's like a little sister. One that I intend to protect." He said.

Izzy nodded. "Yes. Clary is one of my best friends. So she is protected." Simon smiled at me. "You call her anymore names or hurt her again, you'll be dealing with a very angry vampire. She's like a sister and is my best friend. Touch her, you'll meet my fangs."

Sebastian stepped up. "I agree with all of you. You touched my precious sister, and for that you will pay, and it will be painful and torturous. I will show no mercy." He grinned evilly. "Prepare yourself."

Jace let go of me and grabbed her by the arm. "I will never be with you. I will never cheat on Clary. Especially with someone like you. You're disgusting." He dragged her to the door and threw her out. "Goodbye." He slammed the door in her face and sighed.

"Well, that's over.." he said.

I stay silent for a minute, absorbing what everyone has said about me, silent tears streaming down my face. "Guys…" Everyone turns to look at me. "Thanks!" I burst out sobbing. "Thank you all, even Sebastian." They smile and hug me, one by one.

Jace looked at the time and saw it was a little past midnight. "Oh, crap. We need to get home!" he said. "Oh yeah! We do!" Simon said. "Yes, I must go as well. Farewell." Sebastian said and him and Amatis disappeared.

"Go home?" I asked sleepily, wiping at my eyes. "Yes. It's been a long night, plus you're drunk." Jace said gently, taking my hand and helping me walk.

I waved to everyone and let him lead me home and tuck me into bed.

"G'night, my love." He whispered and turned off the light, leaving my room, as I slowly fell asleep.

 **… I have no idea where my mind comes up with this crap… this chapter sucks, but I'm gonna still post it.. Wonder what kind of reviews I'll get haha! Well, whatever… Let me know who you want to see drunk next! ANd the chapters will probably be short..**


End file.
